


June 30th

by myria_chan



Category: Free!
Genre: Free! Kink Meme, Gen, M/M, Maybe shippable or not, depends on how you read the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 03:55:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1843408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myria_chan/pseuds/myria_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taken from the Free!Kink Meme, “Five times Haru has been there for someone else (Nagisa, Rei, Kou, Makoto, Rin, not necessarily in that order), and one time that everyone has been there for Haru.” In celebration of Haruka Nanase's forever 18 birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	June 30th

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Haru Week 2014](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Haru+Week+2014).



> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. They are exclusive creations of Kyoto Animation.
> 
> Hi there! This fic is submitted in honor of the Haru Week 2014 event over at tumblr. Feel free to check out their amazing contributions in fic and art for the lovely Haruka Nanase.This has not been beta-ed so if there are any grammar mistakes and if it's not a bother, kindly point it out for me. Thank you!
> 
> Have a great week, everyone! And enjoy!

  1.        Nagisa



Haruka clearly remembers that fine summer day, when Nagisa Hazuki introduced—no, announced his existence with a voice of effervescent innocence, and a smile that twinkled with the golden rays of sunshine.  Nagisa, then and still, is Haruka’s standard for unnecessarily-so blinding personality. He possesses an impalpable high-energy as influential as it was inspiring, an incandescent passion that sought to be tempered by camaraderie and self-awareness.

Haruka is excited to see this person bond with the waters, and to a lesser extent, the people who happen to be swimming in the pool with them.

But all the excitement and jubilation have gone down the misery drain, like a whirlpool of disappointment escaping to the sea of bitterness, the very moment the kind vibrant spirit shrilled to the top of his voice that he hates swimming.

Because of a pink frilly diamond-heart patterned swimsuit.

Haruka does not understand; one part because of the broken explanation mumbled through a jumble of _oh_ _no_ , _sisters,_ and _prank._ The remaining part: because Haruka does not understand how a person who is sincere about his enthusiasm to swim can change his mind by something so mediocre.

And so, Haruka had done what any normal person in the same situation; he traded his favorite blue and black swimming jammers, and swam the entire afternoon in the pink frilly diamond-heart patterned swimsuit.

For Haruka, the water embraces everything it touches—male, female, breathing or not—free from inhibitions, from bitter judgment and conceit. The water is nurturing, as it was just and caring. Nothing—not even the pink frilly diamond-heart patterned swimsuit —can keep them away from the water’s benevolence.

It is the lesson he wishes to share with the little boy.

And it is a lesson never left forgotten.

* * *

 

  1.        Rei



In an opportune time when Nagisa had to skip practice because of a family event, Kou had to stay an hour or so more due to a group study, and Makoto had to accompany Amakata-sensei to the principal’s office for a _little_ discussion concerning their little stunt at the prefectural tournament, Rei was undeniably left in Haruka’s company for the rest of afternoon.

Haruka ended in the pool waters as soon as the bell sang dismissal. It was a good five-minute swim,  before Rei paraded with strings of apologies for his delay and ducked to the shower stalls. As soon as he had changed to his swimming gear though, he stood by the pool, gawking in awe, delighting in the sheer magnificence of his senpai in the pristine waters. Rei admired the perfection of his form, how his built cut through the water’s surface, sinews melding effortlessly to the currents of aquatic tribulation—the marvelous combination of man and nature. Fluid mechanics, Reynold’s numbers and layer theory could never decipher the pure poetry in motion that was Haruka-senpain in water.

“And everything else is substandard,” Rei added, realizing just only that he has broadcasted all his thoughts out loud.

To which, Haruka asked the obvious, “Why aren’t you swimming?”

There was pregnant pause that stretched to a full second, then cadenced to the minutes. Rei was in a trance, trapped again in a void of uncertainty that painted his face grim. With a sigh, he allowed himself to sit by the edge of the pool. And that was when Haruka felt the disturbance, rippling through the serenity of the water.

“There are moments when I feel like I don’t belong in the water,” Rei started.

And it was enough.

Rei treated the water the same manner he treated the land—like an adversary. In great defiance, he repelled the gravitating force of the flowing currents with the same calculated mechanisms he utilized when he plummet off the ground that very first time they met. Its gentle waves and fluid strength are but numbers and calculations; reduced to mere hindrances to his ability to swim as beautifully as his companions.

The water is also his companion—his greatest companion, to be exact—and Rei refused to acknowledge that truth.

Eons had passed since they last had this conversation. Back then, Haruka could not offer closure. But this time was different. Haruka was free, and it not had been possible if not for Rei’s selflessness. As it was his responsibility, Haruka cupped a handful of water and unceremoniously splashed a tidal wave to Rei’s unsuspecting form.

Rei blinked once. Twice. Thrice. By the fourth time, he opened his mouth to clarify his senpai’s intention only to engulf a mouthful of water as Haruka eagerly took his chance for another splash.

And Haruka repeated again, and again, and again, until Rei broke from his melancholic state and plunge into the water, screaming bloody murder. They tousled the waves like little rascals, their arsenal the multitude of water at their disposal; which is also their protection and solace.

“The water accepts you, Rei,” he says simply with words he knew Rei would understand.

After all, the beauty of Rei’s personality came with his unconditional understanding. With a smile, Haruka decided, “It’s time for you to see,” a hand was outstretched, “a sight you’ve never seen before.”

Swimming in the relay is a gift; one Haruka is willing to share. It was, after all, a small token of gratitude compared to Rei’s generosity during that fateful swimming event.

* * *

 

  1.        Gou



If Gou would truly be honest with herself, she has no apparent need of Haruka Nanase, or anyone in the Iwatobi Swim Club for that matter.

She was a strong, independent, self-sufficient young woman who does not need a man to complete her existence. Perhaps it was because at a young age, she was exposed to the beauty of feminine strength by her devoted mother, who after the unfortunate death of her beloved husband and consequently her supportive mother-in-law, raised her two children in good spirit and might, bravely facing the odds of single parenthood in a society ruled by men.

Not that she hated men. Men were gifted with greater body mass and larger physiques, which she would never pass up the opportunity to ogle and appreciate to the point of drooling. But anything a man can do, a woman can do twice as better.

But there was that moment, when her brother came back from Australia, beaten up by broken dreams and shattered hopes that she knew help was in need. Because as much as she loved her brother, she had no idea how to help him if he doesn’t open up, doesn’t let his emotions show, when Rin was drowning in his self-ridiculing standards and insecurities, doubt and disdain his constant companion, and all there was and will ever be was the harsh reality that he will never measure up.

Gou couldn’t have been more grateful to have met Haruka Nanase, the boy who was instrumental in bringing back the brother she lost in a land down under, and to his help in beating some sense into Rin Matsuoka in the process. Granted it was driven by his apparent fixation with swimming and water and perusal of indoor pools during winter season for which is the top priority why the swim club was made to fruition; but eccentricities aside, Haruka-senpai’s ability to weave camaraderie unto an unlikely group of friends under the blanket of competitive swimming and relay is marvelous feat on its own, qualities she was thankful he possessed during the time when her brother needed it the most.

Also he has a delicious set of evenly toned muscles… But that’s another story.

* * *

 

  1.        Makoto (or the Tachibana Siblings)



The school bell rang for the very last time, signaling the end of classes and dismissal for the students. Makoto could not be any happier on going home. This week had been particularly demanding with its drastic deadlines, surprise examinations, and extra-curricular meetings. He was really looking forward to the weekends.

“Haru, you ready to go?”

“Tachibana! You’re shoveling snow in my place,” called out a jovial voice from across, sauntering footsteps crossed the room. Their classmate, Sagamoto, reached them just before they could slide from their desks.

“I am?” Makoto was clearly perplexed.

The winter season was exceptionally cold that year, and snowfall offered no signs of dwindling in the slightest. The student council moved that they take an hour at most in clearing the piles of snow from the walkways, taking turns in the morning and in the afternoon.

“Makoto’s shoveling schedule is every Monday morning,”Haruka announced. There was no mistake to that because only a few in their right minds would agree to endure such strenuous tasks on the wee hours of morning of the first day of classes. But Makoto’s an angel of the Lord sent in salvific grace for everyone’s disposal.

“But I’m calling in on a favor. He forgot cleaning duties yesterday when he joined the budget meeting. I did the cleaning in his place,” he explained to Haruka, then back to Makoto for some reassurance. “Remember?”

Realization dawned in Makoto’s face, then gratitude, then sheer horror.

Haruka threw him a hefty look.

There was absolutely no need for Makoto to attend the meeting. Nagisa _is_ their club treasurer, after all, and the only platform was to increase the proposed budget so the swim club could afford rentals for indoor pools for trainings during the cold season. As much as Nagisa is an annoyingly tenacious shrimp who can cheese off even the unwavering composure of a modern-day saint, his charm and sunshiny personality can win almost any one-sided argument.

But Makoto’s unquestionable sense of responsibility combined with his never-say-no attitude yielded to his attendance to the said gathering. Hence, resulted to his switch with Sagamoto. To which was Makoto’s current predicament.

“I have to pick-up the twins today.” Makoto closed his eyes, and the proud faces of their parents flashed before him when he told them that he can handle two days without their supervision, that the twins can behave themselves, and to enjoy their much needed vacation because the best parents of the world deserved it. “Maybe if I use Shadow-Clone technique…” They were starting to lose Makoto now.

“Or we could call your parents,” was the reasonable choice, Sagamoto pointed out.

“My parents are in an out-of-town trip to Sapporo.”

“In this time of the year?”

Makoto stared at the scenery of white, and answered dejectedly, “Yeah.”

Sagamoto wasn’t part of the co-dependent opportunist flock Makoto seemed to be attracting these past few days. He belonged to the menagerie of responsible and diligent young adults of the society who will lend you a hand when you really need it, and keep the tab just in case you start abusing their kindness. Honestly, Haruka thought Makoto would learn a thing or two when he started hanging out with that student body demography. Apparently, he underestimated Makoto’s quasi-hero complex and ditzy tendencies _again_.

“Sorry to hear that man. But I really need this afternoon off.”

“Maybe we could go ask around for someone’s willing to switch.” Makoto could but try.

Haruka sincerely doubted if anyone would be willing to reschedule on such short notice. People had plans, and as much as he had helped these people out on a daily basis, not everyone was quick on returning the favor. Or is even willing to.

Haruka sighed. “I’ll pick-up the twins,” he said smoothly, taking his bag from its perch and sliding out of his seat in ease. The sooner he’s out of school, the faster he can get to the twins. His little announcement had earned gazes of appreciation care of Makoto, and bewilderment from Sugamoto. Since he already knew what Makoto was about to say, he cast stern eyes to their classmate. “What?”

“Normally, you’d take up the shoveling job if you want to help a friend,” was Sugamoto’s answer.

Point was taken, but Haruka was unfazed. “This is Makoto’s punishment,” he said simply. “This way, he’d always remember to keep better track of his responsibilities.”

===

The trip to Iwatobi Elementary school was uneventful. When he arrived at the premises, there was no need to introduce his name to the faculty in charge. Makoto had the decency to call up their homeroom teacher to inform that a certain Nanase Haruka was to fetch the twins in his place. He’d also meant to inform the teacher that it is the Haruka in question if his siblings start squealing _Haru-chan_ to the top of their lungs.

After informing Makoto through phone that yes, he was with the twins, and yes, all of his 138 lbs swimmer build was currently being pinned on a nearby snow pile by two half-sized tyrants just as Makoto had predicted, they were all set on a journey home, one kid on each hand, Haruka keeping a close eye on each kid he’s holding.  They were a bundle of bouncy dispositions as any energetic children of their age should be, but years under the Tachibana’s firm and just parenting had lead them to be just as biddable.

“Haru-chan, where is oniichan?”

Haruka peered down at Ran, and smiled gently. “Makoto’s helping a friend in school. He’ll be home a little later.” With that, the sunlit disposition of the twins decided to drop and join in the increasingly cold weather.

“Oniichan’s busy most of the times.” Ran darted her eyes away, her feet a seemingly attractive view for closer appreciation at the moment.

“Because of studying and stuff,” Ren continues for her, a great deal of blue in his pitch. “There was this one day he came home dead tired, he climbed up the stairs and fell asleep forgetting dinner and bath.”

“When Ren and I tried to wake him up, oniichan just snored.” In an attempt to reenact the said event, Ran produced a sound that was akin to a fire truck siren spliced to a drunken seal in mating season. Haruka resisted the urge to laugh out loud.

“Oniichan’s really nice. That’s probably why he has lots of friends. That’s a good thing, right?” Ran says finally looking up, willing Haruka to listen to their sentiments, searching for an adult’s understanding. “We just wish he wasn’t tired all the time.”

“Wish there was something we could do…” Ren muttered his wishes to the wind.

Haruka crouched down, and ruffled the twins head. Because they were adorable, thoughtful, and will grow up dependable. Just like their older brother.

“How about we surprise your oniichan?”Haruka let out the plan, closing in the twin’s attention. They laughed when he looked around for people who might be listening in on them. “We’ll cook him his favorite dish: Green Mackerel Curry,” he confided.

The twin’s eyes lit up with the idea. “Can we help you cut and stuff?” they asked in perfect synchrony.

“No, but you can hand me the ingredients and taste the food.”

==

Apparently, the twins were a much more capable pair of hands in the kitchen than their older brother. They practically know where the food supplies were hidden, very attentive and dedicated to their cooking assignments—Ran’s to measure the ingredients they’re using, while Ren’s to watch the pot boiling and makes sure their vegetables aren’t overcooked—and they can differentiate salt from sugar.

Their only fault was their limited attention span.

So when the locks jingled and their front doors opened, they jumped out of their stools and thundered to the entrance hallway. Haruka brought down the heat to simmer, and followed the twins at a leisurely pace, watching Makoto be pounced by two rapidly growing primary schooler. “Welcome home,” he said when their eyes connect, a familiar smile breaking the fatigue away from Makoto’s gentle features.

“I’m home,” came Makoto’s reply, before his attention was snatched back by the twins tugging at his arms. There was a satisfying click of shoulder joints popping, and Makoto groaned under his breath.

“Oniichan is helping me with homework,” Ran announced, dragging her brother’s left arm.

“No, he’s helping me with homework,” Ren countered, pulling on the opposite arm that almost knocked Makoto to his knees.

“How about oniichan helping you both on homework after he steps out of his shoes and eats dinner?” Haruka offered, reading the love and the pain cross his friends eyes, mildly suggesting for the two to wait at the dining table. It was a definite plus that the twins were as obedient as they were high-maintenance. All praises to the Tachibanas’ parenting skills, of course.

“Thanks for that, Haru,” said Makoto, finally having the chance to change his shoes in peace.

“We’re having mackerel curry tonight. And bath’s already prepared upstairs,” Haruka replied. It was then, just then, that Makoto looked at him, taking in account the blue apron over the once-again borrowed orange and white t-shirt and khaki shorts, and rubbed his cheek with an index finger—Makoto’s expression whenever he found anything amusing, perplexing, or plainly adorable. Haruka grumbled. “What?”

“Umm… This all feels like something you’d say to a spouse,” Makoto finally said. At least he had the decency to look away.

Haruka felt his ears burning. “Just take your bath.”

* * *

 

  1.        Rin



“What are you doing in my house?” Haruka modulated his voice to signify his surprise, confusion and slight annoyance at his redheaded intruder who welcomed himself into the Nanase House, sitting comfortably in their dining room while eating what seemed to be steaming mackerel porridge.

In reply, a nonchalant shoulder was raised. Rin cleared his throat. “I was wondering on taking your offer to live with you for the rest of our lives?”

“I’ve never asked that,” was Haruka’s dead-panned response, clearly not in the mood to share the joke.

“Oh yeah, that wasn’t you.” Rin laughed despite of the lack of comedic response from his friend, and diverted the topic. “By the way, I already reheated dinner. Why is it that I can only find mackerel in your fridge and nothing else?”

“I don’t give comments about your personal life. Don’t give comments on mine,” Haruka blithely replied, sitting down with his friend and helping himself with a serving of mackerel porridge.

“You douche,” Rin snarled, without heat, exchanging the half-hearted banter they always find themselves into whenever they were together—their special way of lightening up the mood.

“Freeloaders have no right to speak rudely to their landlords,” Haruka fired back, gaze darting on the grey duffel bag resting on the side table. “What are you doing here?”

Rin was silent, the uncanny and calculating silence he used to project back in the days when their friendship was on the rocky roads. But he rummaged through his duffel bag and produced a letter for Haruka to read.

Haruka skimmed the over the important part.

_Matsuoka Rin… qualified for the Summer Youth Olympic Games in swimming… wish immediate deployment for preparations… course trainings… presence is needed as soon as possible._

When he looked up, Rin was faking interest to his porridge bowl, drawing nonsensical patterns and fanciful swirls, trying everything in his power not to look at Haru. “The school is giving me one week to prepare before they ship me to Tokyo for the intense shit or something,” Rin explained, not looking up from his bowl.

“Congrats, Rin,” Haruka said in honesty because it was what Rin needed to hear, then in jest he added, “but you’re not really here to brag, are you?”

Rin threw him an incredulous look. “I sometimes question how you view me as a friend, let alone as a person.” To which his friend kept his dead-pan expression and shrugged.  “I just need a night away from Samezuka.”

There were two possible scenarios that would make Rin use that reason, and it involved two people who were very close to him during his year and a half stay at Samezuka. “The live-in partner or the legal husband?” he implored, using Nagisa’s crafty description of Rin’s bromantic relationship with Aiichirou Nitori and Yamazaki Sousuke.

On another day, Rin would have jumped the roof, pounced at Haru, and string a new combination of curses for his ever increasing list of pure profanity.

But honest to God, “They are both driving me crazy!” Rin screamed his frustration to the heavens. “Ai’s like Rin-senpai this, Rin-senpai that. There is not a passing moment that he hasn’t given words of encouragement for my daily activities. Even in the bathroom, goddammit, he’s all _Do your best, Rin-senpai. The fate of Japan is in your hands. I know you can do it. So proud of you._

 _“_ And Sousuke is like a motherfucking infernal prick of strict diet regimens, up-to-the-time exercise routines, and endless documentations of Olympic heroes I haven’t even heard of that I have to study, apparently. _You have to take this seriously, Rin. Your dreams are right in front of you! Go for gold!”_ Rin rubbed the back of his neck in annoyance and growled. “I swear, I don’t know if they are trying to out-beat each other in helping me out or just simply joining forces to kill me. Because this is not the first time. Honestly, they have more expectations than my actual Olympian swimming coach who, by the way, decided to sail himself to Tokyo in advance and arrange a month-long training for me there because of _those two_.”

“Sounds painful.” Haruka had already finished his bowl, and removed them from harm’s way. When Rin wanted to vent, he takes an eternity.

“Not to mention the random jolly schoolmates of the millennium. Every time I pass the fucking hallways, a flock nameless, faceless shenanigans either wants a selfie, an autograph, or a lock of my hair. Even the faculty. And my relatives,” Rin drew a deep breath for the pinnacle of his rant, “multitude of Matsuoka’s I never knew existed are swarming to our house as we speak, dying to talk to me and get in touch with the family. Ughh…” Rin rested his head on his hands, felt a vein throb and a headache he was suppressing forming, as he vented his frustration over the life events.

“This is what your life’s gonna be like, you know.”

“I know.”

“And they support you.”

“I know that too.”

“Wanna swim?”

“Hell yeah.”

The pool was Haruka’s sanctuary, and swimming his strongest pursuit. The water will surely drown their restless thoughts with its compassionate waves, restoring Rin with semblance of familiarity, before the tide of stardom takes his friend away.

* * *

  1.        June 30th



The thirtieth of June was just another day in the calendar for Haruka Nanase.

If anything else, it signified that he is a year closer to his official entry to the world of normalcy—a joyous event that he was sure to commemorate when he hits twenty. Until then, birthdays were just like any other normal days except that he receives extra messages and greetings from people he met with gifts he’d probably use one of these days. He’d make the most out of the day by eating mackerel and diving to any dive-able body of water in close parameter.

Truth be told, if no one would make a big fuss out of it, he’d probably forgotten the day he is born.

When she was still with them, his grandmother would often tell him stories about far off lands. There was the wishing well story. You hold a penny close to your heart, make a wish of your truest desires, threw the penny to the well, and the waters of the well will echo your wishes to heavens to make your dreams come true.

Birthdays were magical, she used to say; that special day of your birth when wishes are alive and dreams are made for the living.

That day in his bedroom, Haruka stares at phone.

_From: Mom_

_Message:_

_Haruka, happy birthday! I’m sorry your father and I can’t be with you on this day. This is specially one of those days when we hate your dad’s job so much. We wish we could spend the day with you. Enjoy your day, sweetheart. Will call you later. And don’t stay too long for a swim, young man. You’ll turn into a fish._

_We love you._

There was a photo attached to the message: an unwrapped dolphin plushie, swimming gear set, and his mother’s signature Mackerel and Pineapple Upside Down Cheese Cake—his presents for this year.

He was pretty sure, somehow and someway, his grandmother must have gotten it wrong. Because for the past thirty days leading to this morning, he had spent on the ocean, whispering his wishes on seashells and rocks that he’d throw to the sea, figuring that if it was a bigger mass of water the ripples of his wishes would reverberate to the crusts of their country, screaming his wishes to the heavens, begging them for just one day with his parents.

_Just one. On this day. I don’t care if it’s a day, an hour, or a minute. I want to spend this day with my parents._

Haruka briefly contemplated on the sad fate his feverish prayers have plummeted themselves into, and figures that rumination might not be an excellent first choice of action this early in the morning. Stomach grumbling, he rose from bed; bath and breakfast was in order.

For all their impalpable logic of leaving, to the point of abandonment, their only begotten son unattended in their heritage house in a backwater fishing town of suburban Japan, Haruka was absolutely sure his parents loved him. They just couldn’t stay. The stress of raising an extremely water enthusiastic child with poorly-developed social skills and limited attention span despite their passionate attempts to rectify the situation through various public activities involving art, housework, school and swimming, was probably too great.

Especially during middle school, Haruka closed his eyes and let the seep to his veins like the bath water. Middle school was the pinnacle of his _behavior_ , when he suddenly stopped swimming and his parents had no idea how to deal with him. He could never blame them. He had no idea how to deal with himself during those tough years as well.

But the years have gone by, friendships were mended, and bonds were restored and strengthened. He was back on how he used to be—or at least has a better tract on what he was rather than constantly questioning his existentiality—and he wanted to tell that to his parents.

Finally, they had something to talk about again instead of freaking out with all of his eccentricities. They could smile at something again. They could be a family again.

His bath was growing as cold as his desolated mood with the seconds that passed by, skin pruned, he needed to get out of the tub soon before… Something—he wasn’t entirely sure himself. There was tightness in his throat; a numbing sensation slowly crept to his body, making his head ache, his vision hazy, and his stomach feel like a thousand bricks.

He needed motion, vigorous and riveting, to drown all of his worries because there was no point in hating the people who love you, to be disappointed when they too share your disappointments.

He needed to swim.

He dries himself quickly, putting on the quickest change of clothes he could find over his swimming jammers, and makes a wild dash to the stairs. The quicker he was out of the house, the faster he can drown these useless thoughts.

There was an explosive sound as soon as his feet landed on the hallway, followed by streams of multi-colored ribbons and fluttering confetti flying by his face, dancing in the early summer breeze in rainbow brilliance. The early morning sun was suddenly too bright that day, too blinding and radiant in effect, a rush of light flooding to his system, banishing all traces of shadows and darkness in luminescent grace.

But nothing was as bright, nor as radiant and blinding as the smiles and peals of laughter of his closest friends and almost family, their collective presence more colorful than the whirling confetti about, lighting up his almost sullen day and driving out thoughts of abandonment and loneliness to the depths of his mind, with banners and cheerful voices that say “Happy birthday, Haruka!”


End file.
